This Proposal is a competing continuation application for an existing Bridges to the Baccalaureate Program (GM065096) at Queensborough Community College (QCC). The long standing partnership between QCC and Queens College, two units of the City University of New York, will be maintained and strengthened to achieve the long term goals of improving QCC's ability to train and graduate under-represented minority (URM) science students, and to facilitate their transfer to baccalaureate programs in biomedicine or behavioral science. The proposed program will impact on both Bridges and non-Bridges students. The Bridges students will conduct research under the supervision of experienced biology, chemistry, physics, math and behavioral science faculty mentors. These research mentors will serve as role models and provide students with encouragement, career advisement and visibility within the academic community. Scientific communication skills will be explicitly taught, and each student will give an oral presentation and submit a written report at the program wide seminar. A comprehensive system of academic and psychosocial support will be provided to participants and interactions with the senior college will facilitate transfer. Institutional URM outcomes will be improved through curricula development and faculty development in mentoring and STEM pedagogy. A developmental/remedial biology course with a designated counselor/advisor will be established to increase the retention and academic success of entering students. Enrichment Workshops will be provided to students in General Biology I to help them get beyond this gateway to careers in biomedicine. A capstone Physics research course, Biology Colloquium course, and a campus Research Coordinator will be introduced to broaden the range of research opportunities and allow more students to experience the rewards of research and faculty mentoring. In addition, students will continue to lean of the excitement and significance of biomedical research through the Bridges Research Seminars. Cross-campus lectures and faculty development seminars will strengthen liaisons between QCC and Queens College faculty and facilitate student transfer. The project's goals are closely aligned with those of the NIH and will serve to increase the number of URM students in the biomedical/behavioral science pathway a key factor in reducing health disparities. Project Narrative The goals of the QCC Bridges to the Baccalaureate Program are closely aligned with those of the NIH, and will serve to increase the number of under-represented minority students in the biomedical/behavioral science pathway, which will help improve public health by reducing health disparities.